


I'm Dreaming of  a Blue Christmas

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear... I should probably feel bad or at least have the decency to blush. NOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming of  a Blue Christmas

I’m dreaming of a blue christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
When Garrus comes to me  
And brings that blue tree  
We play games… it’s quite a show

I’m dreaming of a blue Christmas  
I’m so hard, Garrus don’t be late  
I’ll be your bitch you be my mate  
And may all your Christmases be blue

I’m dreaming of a blue Christmas  
Hurry Garrus answer my dream  
Melt me and cover me in cream  
And may all my Christmases be blue

I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas, Bing Crosby and the one and only Frank Sinatra <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igaOTqgXbnA>


End file.
